Staffel 1 Episode 1
Synopsis Berlin, April 1929: Der Kölner Kommissar Gereon Rath ermittelt in der Hauptstadt mit seinem Kollegen Bruno Wolter gegen einen Pornoring. Nach einer Razzia stößt er auf ein Foto, das seinen Fall in eine neue Richtung führt. Im Präsidium trifft er auf die Stenotypistin Charlotte Ritter, die mit Polizeiaufträgen ihre Familie über Wasser hält. Bei einem Überfall auf einen Güterzug hängen russische Revolutionäre einen Wagen mit brisantem Inhalt an, der nach Berlin geschmuggelt werden soll. (Text: Sky) 'Handlung' Die Folge beginnt mit einem Vorspann: Gereon wird von seinem Therapeuten aufgefordert, sich seiner Angst zu stellen und tief in Trance einzutauchen. Gereon lässt Erinnerungsfetzen rückwärts Revue passieren bis zum Zeitpunkt kurz vor Beginn des Ersten Weltkrieges. Er befindet sich in einer Kirche seiner Heimatstadt Köln, betend. Dann steht er auf, geht zur Eingangstür, öffnet sie und sieht von hinten ein Brautpaar kurz vor der Hochzeit. Laut dem Therapeut liebt Gereon die Braut, der Bräutigam aber stehe zwischen ihnen. Ein Zug in Norwoschew, Sowjetunion, heute Russland, fährt scheinbar Richtung Berlin. Die Lokomotive wird durch einen brennenden Baum, der auf die Fahrbahn fällt, zum Anhalten bewegt. Das ist jedoch ein Hinterhalt. Mehrere Bewaffnete nähern sich der Lok, sie zwingen die deutschsprachigen Lokomotivführer auszusteigen und ihre Uniformen abzugeben. Aus dem Nebel taucht ein weiterer von Pferden gezogener Waggon auf, er wird an den Zug gekoppelt. Zwei russische Zugführer, darunter ein Lokführer, nehmen die Plätze der Deutschen ein, setzen den Zug wieder in Bewegung und einer von ihnen schaut zurück, um zu sehen, wie die beiden Überfallenen per Kopfschuss getötet werden. Berlin, 29.April 1929: Gereon befindet sich auf der Toilette in Neukölln und zittert. Er greift einen kleinen braunen Koffer und holt kleine Glasflaschen heraus. Die Flüssigkeit tröpfelt er sich in den Mund, worauf das Zittern aufhört. Er verlässt die Toilette und besucht mit seinem Kollegen Bruno Wolter und Polizeibeamten im Zuge ihrer Ermittlungen das Photoatelier von Johann König. Sie überraschen ihn bei einem an die Weihnachtsgeschichte angelehnten Pornodreh und konfiszieren das gesamte Material des Studios. Bei einem Gespräch Gereons mit König wird ihre Bekanntschaft offenbart. Gereon und Bruno finden schließlich noch einen Mann, welcher Jungen einkleidet, scheinbar auch für einen Dreh. Er kommt Bruno bekannt vor, worauf dieser schnell flüchtet. Gereon will ihn unbedingt bekommen. Als er über eine Latte von Hausdach zu Hausdach geht, fällt ihm dann seine Dienstwaffe herunter, weshalb er unbewaffnet bei dem Mann ankommt und von diesem bedroht wird. Bruno schießt den Mann an und rettet damit Gereon. Er befragt den Mann und deutet an, ihn gehen zu lassen, wenn er sich seinem Kollegen vorstelle. Er stellt sich als Franz Krajewski vor. Bruno verlangt, sich regelmäßig bei einem Mittelsmann zu melden. im Kaliber 6,35 mm]] Ein Mädchen geht durch ein heruntergekommenes Haus und fragt ihre stillende Mutter, die von zwei Kleinkindern umgeben ist, nach Lotte. Sie findet ihre Schwester Charlotte Ritter rauchend am Fenster. Diese hat die Nacht durchgemacht und macht sich für den Tag fertig. Sie schenkt ihrer Schwester ein Mitbringsel. Das Mädchen fragt nach einer Verletzung Charlottes am Hals, die diese aber nicht wichtig findet. Ein rothaariger junger Mann, Erich Ritter, betritt den Raum, fordert die Miete ein und pinkelt respektlos neben Lotte. Ihre Mutter bittet sie um zwanzig Reichsmark, andernfalls müsse die Familie die Wohnung verlassen. In einem Gespräch im Auto Brunos erfährt Gereon mehr über die Vergangenheit Krajewskis: Er war Polizist, wurde im Krieg drogenabhängig und wollte nach Kriegsende in seinen alten Job zurück. Bei einer Schießerei überkamen ihn Erinnerungen an den Krieg und er schoss wild um sich, was zu seiner unehrenhaften Entlassung führte. Auch Bruno war im Krieg: in Belgien und Frankreich. Gereon hat gekämpft an der Siegfriedstellung, als sich die Niederlage im Ersten Weltkrieg bereits abzeichnete. Charlotte geht über den Alexanderplatz. Man bekommt das Elend der Bevölkerung zu Gesicht und ein kleiner Junge hängt sich bei ihr ein, bettelt bei ihr, bis sie ihm offenbart auf dem Weg zur Polizei zu sein. Bruno fährt in das Polizeipräsidium in Berlin-Mitte am Alexanderplatz, wegen der roten Backsteine auch bekannt als "die rote Festung", ein. Charlotte steht bei einem Haufen junger Damen, zusammen mit ihrer Freundin Doris. Sie sucht einen kurzfristigen Auftrag, um Geld zu verdienen. Dabei sieht sie zuerst Stephan Jänicke und dann auch Bruno und Gereon vorübergehen. Gräf sieht sie und sie ergattert bei ihm einen Auftrag im Archiv. Sie soll Fotos der Mordfälle kategorisieren, beschreiben und sortieren, um ein Schlagwortregister anzulegen. Es soll benutzt werden, um Muster in Tatfällen zu erkennen. Ihr Lohn beträgt ein Mark pro Stunde. Bruno verhört König mit Foltermethoden, wobei er außerdem Informationen über die Motive der Ermittlungen Gereons bei der Sitte erhalten will. Dieser sagt folgendes aus: Gereons Vater sei die rechte Hand des Kölner Oberbürgermeisters Konrad Adenauer und ein hohes Tier bei der Polizei. Außerdem sei Gereon verdammt ehrgeizig. Er sei auch ein gottesfrommer, katholischer Mensch. Gereon betritt den Raum und fragt König, ob er einen Film beschaffen könne, offensichtlich ein sehr wichtiges Anliegen für ihn. Dieser verweist darauf, dass er ihn gegen die richtige Summe erhalten könne. Franz Krajewski besucht den Therapeuten im Institut für suggestive Therapie in Berlin-Adlershof. Der Therapeut fragt, ob er noch eine weitere Behandlung möchte, was dieser verneint. Krajewski sagt, die Polizei sei jetzt wegen des Filmes hinter ihnen her und sie hätten König verhaftet. Der Film sei entgegen des Wunsches vom Therapeuten nicht von König vernichtet worden, weil dieser selbst Profit aus ihm schlagen wollte. Der gekaperte Zug hält in Tauroggen an der deutschen Reichsgrenze zur Kontrolle und die Russen werden nervös. Doch durch die Hilfe von Generalmajor Seegers passiert er die Grenze. Ein mitgereister Russe gibt an einem Telegraphen die Botschaft über das Passieren der Station und die baldige Ankunft in Berlin weiter. Kardakow erhält diese in Berlin und unterrichtet seine Geliebte Swetlana. Abends gehen beide in ein nobles Lokal und unterhalten die Gäste, wobei Kardakow Geige spielt und sie Theremin. Der Armenier unterhält sich an einem Tisch mit dem Bruder eines Klienten namens Sandor. Er beschwert sich über die unzureichende Qualität der gelieferten Spirituose und zwingt diesem eine Kostprobe auf, bei der dieser durch sein Zögern sein Mitwissen über den Betrug offenbart. In einem Auto trifft der Armenier auf den Therapeuten, welcher ihm sagt, dass König einen der Filme beiseite geschafft hat. Der Armenier sagt, er kümmere sich drum. Gereon sitzt nachts an seinem Schreibtisch im Polizeipräsidium und geht das konfiszierte Material durch. Die Filmrollen enthalten größtenteils Pornos. Ein Foto, das mit in dem Kasten ist, scheint ihn besonders zu interessieren. Er lässt sich auch durch Bruno nicht davon abbringen, es mit einer Lupe zu analysieren, scheinbar jedoch ohne Erfolg. Als er dann nach Hause will, stoßen er und Charlotte versehentlich zusammen, so dass Ermittlungsmaterial, was sie beide tragen, zu Boden fällt. Beim Auffheben unterhalten sie sich kurz über ihre Arbeit und verabschieden sich. Als Gereon am Empfangstresen seines Hotels seine Reservierung verlängern will, wird ihm gesagt, dass alles ausgebucht sei. Eine Frau namens Helga schreibt ihm einen Brief aus Köln. Nach dem Lesen zieht er durch die Stadt und geht in eine Kneipe für ein Glas Schnaps. Anschließend lässt er sich von einem kleinen Tanzkreis zum Mittanzen auffordern. Karkadow und Swetlana betreten eine Druckerei, wo gerade Flyer für den 1. Mai gedruckt werden. Er verkündet den Arbeitern auf russisch, dass der Zug auf dem Weg nach Berlin sei, was sie alle euphorisch stimmt. Hierbei werden auch die Ziele Karkadows klar: Er will Stalin stürzen und unterstützt dafür Trotzki. Cast: Staffel 1#Besetzung: Soundtrack Galerie Staffel 1 Episode 1.jpg Gereon Episode 1.png Staffel 1 Episode 1 4.png Staffel 1 Episode 1 Lotte.jpg Wolter-nimmt-koenig-waehrend-des-verhoers-hart-ran-folge-1-100~ v-varxxl 0c06a5.jpg Staffel 1 Folge 1 Seegers.jpg Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 1